


simmer

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, FaceTime Sex, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Every night when they're apart, Piper gets a FaceTime call from her girlfriend. Tonight things get a little steamy.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	simmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> For the lovely Felicia, who gave me the idea to write these two and also the amazing-ass ship name of Simmer. Not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes!

Piper only realized what time it was when the phone started ringing.

She had been sitting at a desk for too long, and she doubted Jemma had been doing any better - hence their nightly phone calls to debrief and make sure they both did something that wasn’t work-related before going to sleep.

“You’re on the phone with Piper,” she said as she answered the FaceTime call and propped her phone up on her laptop’s screen.

“I’d hope so, given that _is_ who I called,” Jemma said drily from the other end. “Though I suppose there’s always the chance I’ll end up speaking to Davis.”

“He won’t answer my phone anymore after he accidentally read one of your sexts,” Piper laughed. “He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed with your ability to make anatomical names sound dirty or feel guilty because he was technically cheating on his wife.”

“It doesn’t count as cheating if you accidentally read a message intended for someone else!”

“That’s what I told him too!” Piper spun herself in a lazy circle in her desk chair. “I mean, I would’ve never asked him to read it if I knew you were going to be sexting in the middle of a work day, but that’s on me for not remembering how little chill you have most days.”

“I have plenty of chill, thank you very much.”

“...Which is exactly why you’re taking your shirt off right now?” Piper asked, raising her eyebrows. It was a shame the screen of her phone was so small, because shirtless Jemma deserved nothing less than a 4k, 60-inch display. 

“Now who has no chill?” Jemma asked, leaning into the phone so Piper could properly see her cocked eyebrow. Unfortunately, leaning in closer also gave Piper a straight shot down Jemma’s bra, which was _not_ helping her whole turned-on thing. “I’m just trying to get changed into my pajamas and my girlfriend is ogling me.”

“What do you expect me to do when you take your shirt off? Close my eyes?”

“That would be the polite thing to do.”

“The next time we’re on the same base again, I’m going to remind you of this conversation, and you’ll have to pay for it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Goddamnit, Jemma,” Piper groaned. She both loved and hated when Jemma pulled out the _ma’am._ Most of the time it was paired with a sarcastic tone or a pouting face, but the times it wasn’t - when Jemma was really asking for a _ma’am_ \- got Piper going like nothing else.

“What?” Jemma asked, fluttering her eyelashes. “I’m just agreeing with what you said.”

“You know _what_ , you little brat.” Piper flipped her phone so it was facing the ceiling, ignoring the vicious stab of pleasure at Jemma’s whimper. She shimmied out of her jeans (she really should’ve changed into pajamas, too) and reclined back into her desk chair, throwing one leg over an arm rest so she could have easier access to her insistently-pulsing pussy.

“Piper?” Jemma asked, sounding contrite. Piper sighed and propped her phone back on her laptop. Jemma couldn’t see her bottom half anyways with the positioning of the camera. No doubt she noticed the leg on the arm rest, though, and Jemma knew what that meant.

“Take your bra off for me, baby. Slowly.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jemma reached behind herself with one hand, using the other to hold the bra to her chest even as she unclipped the back. Jemma slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders, and then let it drop to the floor. It wasn’t much of a striptease, given Jemma wasn’t dancing, but boobs were still wonderful, beautiful things. She wouldn’t say no to Jemma dancing in the future, though. Give her a little bit of body glitter, a sexy song… Piper traced a finger slowly over the crotch of her underwear, not allowing herself to linger one place for particularly long. Jemma was still only half-naked, and they had the whole night ahead of them.

“What now?” Jemma asked as he threw her bra to the side.

“Touch them,” Piper said, nodding to Jemma’s recently freed breasts. Jemma must’ve been waiting for that command, because instantly her hands were cupping at her chest, her thumb and her forefinger teasing her nipple to a blunt point.

“Are you horny, Doctor Simmons?” Piper asked, unable to contain her grin.

“I wasn’t until you started making me strip for you.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe.” Jemma caught her lip between her teeth, eyes slipping closed as she continued playing with her nipple. 

“Get on the bed for me, would you?” Piper asked. Jemma scrambled to obey, her video shaking as she whisked her phone onto the bed with her. 

“Take off your pants, but leave your underwear.” Piper reached for her own phone, finally angling the camera down to show Jemma what she wanted to see - the dampness gathering on Piper’s own underwear. Jemma half-gasped, half-whimpered, and slid her phone far enough back for Piper to see her bare legs before clutching it close again. 

“Take your pillow and make yourself less horny,” Piper said.

“You want me to -?”

“Ride the pillow like it’s my face, yes.”

“But Piper…”

“But Piper what? I don’t want to see those panties come off you until they’re soaked, Jemma, do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Jemma adjusted the camera again - Piper was pretty sure she was propped against Jemma’s headboard now - and slung her leg over the pulloow.

“I’m waiting,” Piper purred when it had been thirty seconds and Jemma still hadn’t moved.

“Are you going to let me cum?” Jemma asked. “Because I won’t survive if you make me hump this and don’t let me finish.”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Piper, please -”

“Sweet Jemma,” Piper sighed, sliding a finger inside herself and circling it lazily. “If you don’t start moving right now I’m hanging up.”

Piper couldn’t say if her threat worked or if Jemma was just really, really horny and subby at the moment, because her hips jerked forward like they had been tugged by a string, almost involuntarily. Either way that initial motion seemed to have reminded Jemma of her own needs, and she began riding the pillow enthusiastically.

Piper let her eyes shut, inserting a second finger and beginning to fuck herself lazily to the symphony of Jemma’s shallow breaths and shaking moans. She’d made Jemma fuck herself like this before, but somehow it never got old. 

“Piper, please -” Jemma repeated, breathing harsh.

“It’s only been a minute, baby,” Piper cooed, not even bothering to crack her eye open as she began circling her clit with her free hand.

“I told you I was horny!”

“You said me making you strip made you horny,” Piper corrected. “And it shouldn’t have gotten you that worked up. It was thirty seconds.”

“Thirty seconds of you looking like you wanted to eat me!” Jemma whined back.

“I do want to eat you,” Piper answered. “I wanna put my head between your thighs and let you fuck my mouth like you deserve. But right now we can’t do that, can we?”

“I still wanna cum,” Jemma whimpered.

“Oh, baby. Is the orgasm even worth it if it’s not on my tongue?”

“Yes?” Jemma half-said, half-asked.

Piper finally opened her eyes. “No. No, it’s not.”

With her eyes open Piper could see just how wrecked Jemma looked. The pillow still rested between her thighs and Jemma was still rocking onto it, even though Piper had told her she wasn’t orgasming tonight. She always was a bit of a masochist, her Jemma. Jemma’s hair was all out of place - maybe she had thrown her head back while riding the pillow? - and her fists were balled up in the bedspread, white-kknuckled.

“What about me, Jemma?” Piper asked, her wrist beginning to ache with the pressure of the repetitive in-and-out she was putting it through. “Should I cum?”

Jemma’s entire body went rigid and Piper could _sense_ how hard her girlfriend was working at holding her own orgasm at bay. “Please.”

Whether it was a plea for Piper to cum or one last-ditch attempt at getting Piper to change her mind was unclear. Piper didn’t care either way, because the warmth of her own orgasm was licking at her skin, and she wanted to give in.

“Take them off,” Piper rumbled, circling her clit more quickly.

Jemma, thankfully, didn’t have to ask what Piper meant. She shakily dismounted from the pillow and peeled her underwear off, leaving a glistening trail down her leg. She held the soaked fabric close to the camera. Piper sighed happily as she came around her fingers, the heat of it spreading from her core all the way to the tips of her toes.

“Are you sure i can’t finish?” Jemma asked when Piper straightened in her desk chair.

“Unless you wanna get on a plane and let me do it for you.”

Jemma bit her lip again. “What about when we hang up?”

“You’re naughty, do you know that?” Piper asked, yawning. Jemma knew the rules - she knew that Piper’s commands didn’t stop just because the phone call ended. She was the one who had asked for Piper to be _ma’am_ tonight.

“You’re being mean to me tonight,” Jemma said, laying on her stomach on her bed so her face was just an inch or two from the camera. “Calling me a naughty brat.”

“Just because you’re being one,” Piper argued. “And you don’t know how to do a proper striptease.”

Jemma snorted. “I know how to do a proper one. You just didn’t need it.”

“Didn’t _need_ it?” Piper gaped. 

Jemma nodded. “You came anyways, didn’t you?”

“I think we both know the goal isn't always orgasm.” Jemma, for example, wasn’t going to cum tonight, but she sure as hell looked satisfied - though maybe that was the self-satisfaction of catching Piper so completely off-guard.

“Perhaps I could be persuaded to give a proper striptease,” Jemma said, blinking innocently.

“Perhaps you could be.” Piper mimicked Jemma’s fluttering eyelashes. “But you’re not cumming tonight, Jemma.”

She sighed gustily. “It was worth a try.”

“I am very impressed,” Piper said, stretching. She lifted herself out of her desk chair, enjoying the slightly wobble in her legs as she made her way over to her bed. “I almost would’ve considered it if we were in the same room. Don’t want to waste my proper striptease on a four-inch screen.”

Jemma’s eyes lit up. “So if I make you a video…”

“Jemma Anne Simmons, are you suggesting we make a _sex tape_?”

“Me stripping wouldn’t technically count as a sex tape, would it?”

“I think it depends on who you asked,” Piper said, flopping back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. “I love how ridiculous you are, you know.”

“I know.” Jemma smiled at the camera. “I love that you love me for being a ridiculous nerd.”

“Somebody has to.” Piper couldn’t help but smile back.

“Do you want to hear about what some _idiot_ did at the lab today?”

“Always.”

The sexual tension hadn’t quite disappeared, and Piper didn’t doubt Jemma would make at least one last stab at getting to orgasm by the end of the phone call, but Piper would rather listen to a ridiculous story about her girlfriend’s day and let the rest… simmer.


End file.
